falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Johnson Nash
|tag skills = |level =8 |derived =Hit Points: 100 |actor =Jude Ciccolella |dialogue =PrimmJohnsonNash.txt |alignment =Good |edid =PrimmJohnsonNash |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Johnson Nash is a citizen of Primm and supervisor of the Mojave Express in 2281. Background Nash is an elderly man living in the town of Primm. At first, he will be found wandering at the casino where he and the rest of Primm's inhabitants have fled after a Powder Gangers splinter faction killed the town's Sheriff and took the deputy hostage. Once order is restored by finishing the quest My Kind of Town, Nash and his wife will return to their home at the Mojave Express building where he functions as a trader. Should Meyers become Primm's new sheriff, Nash will offer a discount on all his goods. If instead the NCR takes control, Nash will mention that he has an increased amount of goods due to trade routes from the NCR. However, these goods are also more expensive, due to NCR taxes. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * ED-E My Love: The Courier finds a heavily damaged eyebot named ED-E in Johnson's home in Primm. He says the robot had been left there by a scavenger and offers it to the Courier, provided that it can be repaired. * They Went That-a-Way: Johnson Nash is the man who tells the Courier what their delivery was and all the details behind it. He directs them to Deputy Beagle to learn more on where their attackers were headed. The Courier was also supposed to give the payment for delivering the platinum chip and the NCR war documents from the New Vegas Strip to him. During the dialogue about the package, Nash mentions his strange encounter with Courier #5 in which he rejected the job when he saw that the Courier was next on the list. * My Kind of Town: Johnson will give the Courier suggestions on possible sheriffs of Primm and his opinions on them. * I Fought the Law: Johnson can give the Courier information about the possible NCR attack on the NCRCF. Inventory Notes * Johnson is one of the rare people who have met Ulysses, due to his position as a courier at least for some time. ** If talking to him about Ulysses, he references The Divide, and says he "hopes it skins him alive." Coincidentally, the Marked men of the Divide are observed to have suffered from this fate. * Johnson is a Caravan player, but will only play a maximum of 5 games, similar to Cliff Briscoe. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Johnson Nash appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Nash may not go into his shop after helping Primm gain law causing him to never be able to trade with you. One solution, which does not work in all cases, is to fire and rehire ED-E while in Nash's shop. Another possible solution on the PC is to use the console to Kill and Resurrect Nash. Another possible solution on the PC is to go inside the Nash residence and move Johnson to you with * If you attempt to wake Nash up in order to trade with him, he may become a "floating log" as he moves to his stool behind the counter. You will not be able to talk to him until he arrives there, where he starts to sit down as if nothing happened. * There is a chance that your system may freeze upon backing out of the purchase screen. * If you talk to him in order to trade with him, he will answer you with "Give me a moment to get back to my shop, and I'll show you my stock", but he will do nothing about it. Asking him again will do nothing. This is due to patch 1.07. The only known way to fix this is to delete the patch or simply never finish the quest to bring law back to Primm or wait until just before the end of the game to finish the quest. Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants Category:Primm characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Johnson Nash es:Johnson Nash fr:Johnson Nash it:Johnson Nash pl:Johnson Nash pt:Johnson Nash ru:Джонсон Нэш uk:Джонсон Неш